What the heck is happening
by Little Dakki
Summary: all lot of stuff happens so read and find out


Little Dakki: Well yes this is my 5th fic. And yes its sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena Yui Moon Born in Tokyo. Age: 15 Third District Junior High School, 9th grade, 4th homeroom, seat number 17 Residing with her mother, father, little sister, and older brother (a college student) Height: 5'5" weight 103 lb. Very slim. (Can't get fat nope not at all) Hobbies: Karaoke, Marital arts, cooking, swimming, and shopping. Personality: Smart and fun. Can get along with anyone. Tends to be strict with friends. Changes hair if boys look at her too much. Love her friends so much that she would give her life for them. Loves Karaoke but is one good dancer and singer so Karaoke is fun? Goes to school and has a very high I.Q. for her age. Studies a lot now and is no longer a klutz. She tends to be suspicious that is good for her. Known as: Sailor moon or Seiryu, princess of Seiryu, princess of the moon, Yuri (little sister calls her that.) and eminence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Himiko Miaka Yuki Born in Tokyo. Age: 15 Third district junior high school, 9th grade, 4th homeroom, seat number 18 Residing with her mother and brother (a college student) Height: 5'2", Weight: 106 lb. Slightly pudgy. (But she manages to avoid getting fat.) Hobbies: Reading mangas, eating, baking cookies, and dancing.  
  
Personality: Outgoing and optimistic. Amicable with everyone. Tends to be guileless and sentimental. Never suspicious. Naïve, but sometimes she surprises adults with an insightful comment. Can be unassuming. Magnanimous and courageous but somewhat unsophisticated. Seems to give the impression she always needs help so she always seems to have someone looking after her. Believes herself to be considerate. Known as: Sailor sun or Suzaku, priestess of Suzaku, and Buns.  
  
A guy with jet-black hair wearing jeans and a white shirt walked in to an arcade." Hey Drew." Said Darien. Darien didn't see the girl with golden blond boy cut hair she wore a brown school uniform. It was a white short sleeve shirt and over it was a brown vest and over the brown vest was a brown jacket that went from her shoulders to under her breast and a brown mini skirt. " Oh hi Dare I'll be with you when I take this girls order." Said Andrew. " Andrew take the jerks order you know what I drink anyway." Said Serena. " I don't know you miss." Said Andrew. " Drew it's me Serena." Said Serena. " I couldn't tell it was you with the new school uniform and hair cut." Said Andrew. A girl with the same uniform as Serena with brown hair that was done in meatballs that was tied up with pink ribbons and had two strains of hair in front. " Ok this is weird meatball head doesn't have meatballs any more and has boy cut hair and a brown hair girl has meatballs." Said Darien. " Hi Yui oh and Darien right well I have buns in my hair not meatballs dumbass." Said Miaka. " Oh Miaka you learned so much big words." Said Yui. (A/ N I'm calling Serena Yui now k.) Yui got up and walk out and Darien was fled after her. " Hey Yui or Serena whatever wait up." Said Darien. He caught up to her. " Can we talk I know you like me and that you are sailor moon." Said Darien. That stopped Serena. " Why does it matter you and Rei love each other lets all be good friends." Said Serena. She had turned to face him and she was smiling at him. " Oh hi Rei I didn't see you come well I'm going home bye." Said Yui. " Wait Yui-Chan wait I want to tell you that your ahhhh." Said Miaka but the she was taken away by a monster. Everyone was looking at her they didn't see Yui leave. At the fight  
" Well sailor brats I like things rough so give me your best." Said Mr. Monster. (A/ N Yes I know it's a gay name but hey who cares ight.) " Water deadly blast!" Said Sailor Seiryu. " I'm Sailor Seiryu and on the name of water I will kill you." Said Sailor Seiryu. The blast hit the monster so hard it was dead. " Well Sailor Scouts I'm Sailor Seiryu A.K.A Sailor Moon." Said S. Seiryu. S. Seiryu had on a light blue shirt that only covered her breast and had no sleeves and a skirt like thing that was light blue the only covered the front and back and had no sides and it went to her knees. Than white pants like thing the showed a little bit oh her legs not much it was a four inch diamond that was from the top of her legs till where 4 inches stop and blue slip in shoes. And a girls who just got their with her hair done in meat balls had the same out fit but in red and really light pink the girl had brown hair. " About time Sailor Suzaku." Said s. Seiryu. " Come on they don't need us let's go to my house." Said Seiryu and they left. Everyone else went to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Yui that fight was it hard did you need my fire," Asked Miaka. " Serena your have more friends." Called her mom. Than all the inner scout and Darien came in. " Yuri Bun head who are your friends." Asked Kaname. Kaname had long blue hair and red eyes and she was wearing a green dress. She is also Sailor Whispered. " Um can you please go we have to do some big kids talk." Said Rei, which was a bad thing to say. " I am not a child so talk what you have to in front of me." Said Kaname. " Kaname is right." Said Yui.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Little Dakki: Will they Talk in front of Kaname and why is she mean to them and will Yui and Dare go out.  
  
Hiei: You talk, you die  
  
Little Dakki:...  
  
Hiei: Review her fic oh and no more mussi talk around me. If you review you win something. 


End file.
